


Stride With Me Forever

by Mellyzkin



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Wedding!, all of honan is here, and saisei too, asuma cries too, but theyre happy its okay, rikus a cry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyzkin/pseuds/Mellyzkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who better to spend your life with than your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stride With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This my lovely readers, is my first PoS fic, and I absolutely fell in love with writing it even though I had some trouble. I've never been to a wedding so I don't know how they work necessarily but I did some research so hopefully it makes sense! I have some lovely people waiting for this to be posted so here it is. Please enjoy~
> 
> The italicized part is a flash back if you don't catch that right away!

"Nii-chan, do I look okay?" Riku asked for what seemed like the millionth time. He was nervous. Well who wouldn't be? He was getting married today. To the one person he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with.

"Riku..." Tomoe warned in a low voice. He loved his brother to death but now it was getting a little much. "You look perfect. Asuma will love you no matter what you look like. He's loved you for how many years now?"

"I know, I know but, what if he leaves me at the altar? Was it too cliché to go with opposite color tuxes?" Riku looked himself up and down in the mirror again. He was wearing a simple black tux with a red rose. Red roses symbolized love and that's why Asuma chose them.

"Riku for the millionth time already, you look perfect. Opposite tuxes is really okay trust me. I'm sure Asuma wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't want to do it. Just because Heath and Kyosuke wore the same color doesn't mean anything. Now shut up and let me make sure there's nothing else that needs to be done.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the church, Asuma was getting ready with the help of his older brother Shizuma. He was wearing a white tux with a red rose. He couldn't be happier than he was in this moment. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. He knew that as soon as he walked down the aisle, he would be happy for the rest of his life.

"Nii-chan, do you think Riku is okay? It's been a long time since we've been separated like this..." Asuma was looking himself over in the mirror to make sure there weren't any problems that needed last minute attention.

"I'm sure Riku is okay. Tomoe is with him as we speak helping him get ready. You two can handle being separated for another half hour or so." Shizuma laughed at the pout that formed on his little brothers lips.

_Riku and Asuma had been dating for almost two years before Riku proposed. It was right after he had won his final race as a third year and Asuma just had to be there at the finish line. Riku had run over to him immediately and dropped down onto one knee in front of everyone. If it wasn’t going to be now, he doesn’t know when he’d have the guts to do it._

_"Mayuzumi Asuma, will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?" Riku was still breathing heavy as he pulled a box from his jacket. Asuma took the box and opened it revealing a silver band engraved with the words 'Stride with me Forever'. In the next moment, Asuma launched himself at Riku and the fell to the ground in a mess of limbs._

_"Riku! Yes!" Those were the only words Asuma was able to get out before Riku kissed the daylights out of him. Time seemed to stand still and they forgot where they were. For them, it was only full with each other. They only broke apart when Takeru had taken his jacket off and threw it on top of them._

_"Do you two have no sense of location?" Takeru was staring down at the couple before they shrugged and stood up. Takeru was happy for his best friend. Over the course of their three years as Stride members together they had grown closer. As it went, they were also great friends with the third years, and second years that graduated before them. In this moment, Riku knew that he was the happiest man alive and he knew that Asuma felt the same way._

Riku was standing at the altar in front of the pastor. He kept shifting his weight slightly until his brother pinned him with a glare. For Riku, he’d never been nervous necessarily. If he ever was, he didn’t show it. Riku especially didn’t want to show it in front of Asuma since he was the type to get nervous easily. Riku closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He only opened his eyes once he heard the large double doors open and music start playing.

The first set of eyes he saw was of Sakurai Nana. She was acting as Asuma’s maid of honor, since according to everyone Asuma would definitely be the wife in the relationship. Asuma and Nana had grown closer as friends over the years. Nana definitely was the person Riku had spilled everything to ever since they had met as first years. To Riku, Nana’s like the sister that he never had. Asuma definitely took a liking to her when he realized that Nana wasn’t after Riku and that they could exchange different recipes their teams enjoyed.

Once Nana had finished walking down the aisle and stood in the spot next to where Asuma himself would be, the next person to catch his eye was Asuma’s friend Reiji. Reiji wasn’t exactly Riku’s favorite person at first, and it took what seemed forever for Riku to realize that Reiji had a thing for his best friend Takeru. Riku always assumed that Reiji would try to take Asuma from him, but after months of Asuma reminding Riku that Reiji was in fact in love with Takeru, Reiji and Riku actually became friends over ways Reiji could woo Takeru.

Reiji walked over to the piano to switch with whoever was playing. Asuma had insisted that Reiji play at least one song for his wedding day. It was the only thing he’d ever ask for as a gift and be selfish about. Reiji was an amazing piano player but he didn’t often play in front of people. Takeru stood next to Reiji and squeezed his shoulder gently before the wedding march picked up again. In the next moments, everyone stood and turned their attention to the large double doors that opened once again.

Riku wasn’t sure if he could remember how to breathe. It took everything he had in his body to not dart down the aisle to be closer to his soon to be husband. In just mere moments, Asuma would be standing in front of him glowing like he’s the sun. It wasn’t far off though, for Riku, Asuma was his sun. Whenever Riku was feeling down, Asuma was right there to pick him back up again. Riku quickly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye before making eye contact with his soon to be husband.

If it wasn’t for Shizuma holding his arm, Asuma definitely would’ve run down the aisle to be next to Riku. It wasn’t often Riku shed a tear, but seeing him smile as he teared up was definitely something that Asuma would remember forever. This was their wedding day and nothing seemed more perfect than knowing you’ll get to spend the rest of your life with your best friend. Shizuma squeezed his arm gently and looked at him from the corner of his eye, smile permanently plastered on his face.

Shizuma was so happy that his brother had found someone to love. When they were younger, Asuma wasn’t really interested in anyone, not even to have as friends. Asuma would always say “Stride is my only companion.” It was true, until Riku showed up. Riku was cocky when Asuma first raced against him. They ran as hard as they could, enjoying the feeling of bliss when they made that connection with their team mates. If Asuma wasn’t hooked on running with Riku then, it would’ve been during their very first training camp when they talked about his stance. For Shizuma, seeing his brother smile at something or someone other than stride, it was the best feeling in the world.

Not even two minutes later, Shizuma and Asuma stopped in front of Riku. Shizuma took a deep breath before placing Asuma’s hand onto Riku’s open waiting hand. He hugged them both quickly before taking his place across from Tomoe. There was definitely nothing better than seeing someone close to you happy. He definitely had to take a deep breath to stop himself from crying. He knew later on he wouldn’t be able to stop, but Tomoe would be right there to hold him until he couldn’t cry anymore.

Riku just stares at Asuma for what seems like forever. He’s smiling, and there’s tears coming down his face, and he doesn’t bother to stop them because he’s so happy. In this moment, it feels like it’s just the two of them, and he couldn’t ask for anything better. Asuma squeezes Riku’s hand gently and intertwines their fingers together, turning towards the pastor.

“Thank you all for being here today. Friends and family are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Yagami Riku and Mayuzumi Asuma. Weddings bring people closer together and they entwine two lives together. These two men wish to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Being best friends, and getting married makes the bond that much stronger. You may all be seated as we start the ceremony.”

Riku turned towards Asuma and took both of his hands, kissing each one gently before looking into his eyes. Asuma was smiling up at him with tears in his eyes. Riku’s been waiting for this moment for what seemed like his whole life. To be able to look at the one he loves and see their feelings reflect those of his own. Riku takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Mayuzumi Asuma. All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives.” They decided to write their own vows, because who wanted to be traditional? They were always more for themselves and they always enjoyed doing things in an unconventional way.

“Yagami Riku. All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives.” Seeing Riku with tears in his eyes is probably something Asuma would worry about normally. Riku never cried or if he did, he wouldn’t do it in front of everyone. Seeing him cry at their wedding though, it made Asuma happy. This is the day they had been waiting for, the final step to keep them joined together.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Riku held Asuma’s left hand in his and slid the gold band in place on his ring finger. Lifting Asuma’s hand, he gently kissed the ring before letting his hand go. There were tears streaming down Asuma’s face as Riku put the ring on him. As far as crying goes, Asuma didn’t cry. There were very few instances where he cried, even in front of Riku. Though at this point, Riku’s face resembled his too. Riku was crying and couldn’t be bothered to wipe away the tears.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Asuma took Riku’s left hand in his, sliding the matching gold band into place. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Riku was smiling through his tears and Asuma’s breath caught in his throat. If there was a moment that Riku looked any more perfect, he couldn’t think of it.

“With these words spoken and the rings exchanged, I now pronounce you husband, and husband. You may now kiss the groom to seal the vows.” The minister took a small step back and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

Riku cupped Asuma’s face and pulled him closer. First, he touched their foreheads together before whispering I love you and kissing him gently. Asuma put his hands against Riku’s chest and kissed him back, whispering I love you too when they broke the kiss. Asuma took one if Riku’s hands in his before turning towards the church and giving everyone a huge smile. These were their friends and family sitting here in front of them cheering and yelling their congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments so please! You can catch me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellyzkin


End file.
